


Control

by JustAWinchesterGirl



Series: SPN/Reader Oneshots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Established Relationship, F/M, Mostly Fluff, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWinchesterGirl/pseuds/JustAWinchesterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is always in control. Sam hates losing his control. But after seeing him all tied up when he gets nabbed during a hunt, you want to be the one in control for once. He lets you try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

“Y’N! Behind you!” Dean yells and you duck as the vampire you’re hunting lunges at you. You spin on your heel and come back up to meet it with your blade as it reaches the spot your head had been seconds ago, its own head tumbling from its shoulders as it hits the ground instead of its target.

You turn to help Dean, whose got two of them on him, but he just yells, “Find Sam!” as he slices one’s head off and turns to deal with the other.

You’d been tracking this nest for three days, and just when you were getting ready to invade it, one of the vampires had nabbed Sam. The vampire had been one of the witnesses you’d interviewed, and you’d had no idea that while you were watching the nest, he had been watching you. It came as a complete surprise when you found out he was a vampire and had taken Sam, but you didn’t waste time talking about it. You and Dean had gone in immediately to save him, your previous plan be damned. You were outnumbered fourteen to two, but vampires were your specialty and you were definitely not worried about Dean. The man could hold his own.

“Sam!” you shout as you barrel through the house, searching for your damsel-in-distress boyfriend.

You kill two vamps along the way before you find him, gagged and tied to a pillar- hands tied above his head- muscles straining against the ropes. You take a second to be momentarily turned on by the sight before you rush to his side to help him.

In the bedroom, you have a very dominant/submissive relationship, but Sam is the dominant one. And you love every second of it, but you never get to see him like this, and- were circumstances different- it would definitely thrill you a little. You know Sam hates losing control- he’d hate to be the one tied up and submissive for you. You’re more of a sub anyway, and you wouldn’t want to dom all of the time, but lately you’d been entertaining the fantasy of trying, just once, and seeing Sam like this kicked those desires into overdrive for you.

“Thanks,” Sam breathes as you release him from his bonds. He rubs his wrists in irritation before you hand him a blade and the two of you head back into the depths of the house to help Dean finish the job.

* * *

 

“To a damn good hunt!” Dean toasts as he clinks his whiskey glass against your beer bottle at a bar a little while later- exhilarated by the job and getting to kill a bunch of vamps.

You couldn’t lie, you were pretty exhilarated yourself. Minus the kidnapping, a hunt rarely went off this well, and you had adrenaline coursing through your veins from the job and the thrill of having taken down a fairly large nest with only the three of you. Plus… there was that image of Sam, muscles straining against the ropes, tied up, vulnerable… you’d been a little turned on ever since. You kept glancing sideways at your boyfriend as you imagined it, wondering if there was any chance in Heaven or Hell that he’d actually let you.

Dean was currently drinking himself into a stupor, so either he didn’t notice the way you were eyeing up his brother, or he was just to use to it to care. Sam, however, _did_ notice, and kept giving you small smiles and letting his hands linger on your body when he touched you.

Sam was subtle and private when you were in public, but behind closed doors- oh, you couldn’t _wait_ to get behind closed doors.

“You wanna head back to the motel?” you murmur low in his ear as Dean disappears to the bar to chat up some blonde.

“Shouldn’t we wait and see if Dean strikes out with that girl?” he chuckles, “Wouldn’t want him to walk in.”

“It’s Dean,” you say, “Dean doesn’t strike out. Come on, Sam.”

He laughs a little louder but allows you to pull him up out of his seat and drag him toward the door.

“Hey, Dean!” you shout for good measure, smiling and winking when he looks up at you, “Don’t come home tonight!”

Dean chuckles and leans a little closer to his girl of choice for the night, “Wasn’t planning on it, sweetheart.”

* * *

 

As soon as the door closes behind you, Sam’s slamming you up against it, his leg between yours as he pins you to the door, grabbing both of your wrists in one big hand and holding them above your head as his lips attach to your neck.

“Were you _trying_ to tease me all night, Y/N?” he growls against your skin.

“Tease **you**?” you laugh breathlessly, “You were the one with your hand on my thigh all night!”

He nips your earlobe gently before pulling away to look you in the eyes, his own darkening with lust, “Get on the bed, Y/N,” he orders.

Your breath hitches and your toes curl in anticipation as he releases your wrists but you stand perfectly still, “No,” you whisper defiantly.

He raises an eyebrow at you, “No? You want me to punish you, Y/N?”

You hesitate and take a shaky breath- because holy hell **yes** would you ever like that- but not tonight, “I want to try something new,” you tell him bravely, sauntering over to wrap your arms around his waist and kiss him.

He allows it for a minute, kissing you back softly before he peels you away, looking at your curiously. “How new?”

“Sammy…” you start, a little nervously, “Can I tie _you_ up tonight?”

His hands fall from your waist and he frowns, “Y/N…”

“I know,” you say quickly, “you don’t like losing control. I understand. I do. But, do you think we could try just once? I won’t be as rough as you are, I don’t think I could. It just _really_ turned me on, seeing you all tied up today, as fucked up as that might be.”

“It’s not fucked up,” he mutters, not looking at you, “but, Y/N… I’m not sure. I mean, I trust you with my life, it’s not that, I just-”

“Can we _try?_ ” you ask, running your hands up his arms soothingly, “Please? You tell me to stop and I’ll stop, no questions asked, and we can switch.”

He swallows and meets your eyes, “Fine,” he whispers hesitantly, nerves evident on his face, “We can try.”

You smile in thanks and lean in to kiss him deeply, “I promise- if you’re not comfortable just say so and we’ll stop,” you murmur, “Now, take off your shirt.”

He obeys and you kiss him again, he kisses back roughly, your hands roaming his chest as you gently guide him back toward the bed and push him down against the pillows. His hands grope your ass and thighs as you move toward the bed ad as you crawl over him, trying to keep some semblance of control, and you allow it. You know this is something you have to ease him into. That, and you love it when he grabs your ass.

You lean over the edge of the bed to dig the bonds he usually uses to tie you up with out of his bag. You take one of his hands and guide it up to the bed knob on the headboard. “Is this okay?” you ask him, looking down to see his face as he nods at you and you tie his wrist tightly to the knob, “Now the other one,” you murmur before doing the same to the opposite wrist.

“Can you get out?” you ask.

He tests the restraints a little, “I could if I pulled hard enough, but they’re pretty tight.”

“Good,” you give him a small, chaste kiss on the lips, “Don’t pull then. Unless you need to. This is just for fun.”

He nods and smiles a little at you and how careful and concerned you’re being with him. You back up so that you’re straddling his thighs and admire your handiwork. Your eyes sweep down his muscular arms and chest, down his torso, the line of hair that disappears beneath his waist band. You grin and bite your lip as you look him over.

“Enjoying the view?” he laughs a little cockily.

You nod, “Oh, _hell_ yeah.”

You lean down and kiss just under his belly button, trailing a line of kisses up his torso as you crawl back to your original position. You suck a mark onto his neck and lick up it until you get to his lips. He turns his head and responds eagerly to your kiss, nerves dissipating as he gets back into the mood. He whines a little into your mouth as you grind down against his jean covered erection.

“What do you want, Sammy?” you ask him gently, kissing back down his throat as you leave his mouth so he can answer.

“I want you naked,” he growls, “I want to touch you.”

You chuckle and crawl off him to pull off your clothes, “Well, I can give you one. But there’s no touching.”

When you’re naked, you crawl back onto the bed, straddling his hips, and run your fingers lightly up his abdomen, enjoying the way his muscles twitch and jump under your touch.

“Y/N,” he whines again, lifting his hips a little, “Baby, please.”

You giggle and crawl up to him, “Please _what_ , Sammy? Do you want me to touch you?”

You’re mulling over actually making him beg for it and whether or not he’d do it when he says, “I want you to sit on my face.”

All thoughts fly from your mind and heat pools between your thighs at his words. “Oh my god,” you moan, and forget all about making him beg as you crawl up to straddle his face.

At first, you keep your hips too high for him to reach you, taking a few deep breaths to regain your self-control so you can still play the game. He growls in frustration at the fact that he can’t just grab your hips and force you down to his mouth as he trails the tip of his tongue lightly outside your lips because it’s all he can do.

“Y/N,” he rasps, low and angry that you haven’t given him what he wants yet, and his wrists strain a little against the bonds, but he keeps them there. Honestly, it’s taking all of your willpower not to just ride his face, and you fully intend on doing just that soon enough, but for now you just want to enjoy your control.

“Beg me for it, Sam,” you breathe, wondering at what point he would decide you’d gone too far and just take what he wanted from you.

“Y/N,” he says in warning, glaring up at you.

“Say please,” you order, “Tell me what you want, Sam.”

He sighs and licks his lips in defeat, “Please,” he whispers, “I want to taste you, Y/N. Please ride my face.”

“Fuck,” you breathe, lowering your hips to his eagerly awaiting mouth and gasping as his tongue roughly flicks against your clit and swipes down to fuck your entrance. You grind down on his face and he moans loudly, the vibration of his voice sending shocks of pleasure through your core as he laps hungrily at you. You ride his face as he tongue fucks you, your hands clutching at the headboard in front of you as you try to focus on what you’re doing and keep your hips up enough that you don’t suffocate him. You can tell he’s struggling with not pulling too hard on the bonds so he can grab your hips and guide you the way he wants as you use his mouth for your pleasure.

“Oh, Sam!” you moan, “Oh, god, Sammy!”

He moans in response, tongue working hard against your clit, and you tense up, toes curling as you shudder and come hard on his face, gripping the headboard so tight your knuckles are white and letting out a loud, high moan. He continues to lick you after your orgasm, and you whine and lift your hips off his face to get your overly sensitive clit away from his rough tongue. He groans in protest as you crawl off his face and move back down his body.

“Baby, you know I could make you come so many more times before you’re spent, let me try, baby please,” he rasps, licking your juices off his lips and chin.

“And I love that, when _you’re_ in control, Sam,” you tell him, “When you hold me down and don’t give me a choice but to come over and over until you’re satisfied-”

He moans loudly at your words.

“- but tonight, you’re **mine** , Sam. And we’re gonna do it my way.”

You slide down his legs and pull open his zipper, pushing his jeans and boxers down a little so you can pull his cock out. He hisses at your touch and moans softly. You slowly drag the tip of your tongue up the underside of his cock from base to tip, enjoying the breath he lets out slowly and the way his hips wriggle under you a little. You suck the head of his cock into your mouth and he moans, your tongue curling and swiping over the slit.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he breathes as you take him further into your mouth, “Fuck, Y/N, please.”

You slide off and grin at him, “Please what, Sammy?”

He groans, unused to being the one who has to beg for what he wants and frustrated that he can’t just hold you down and fuck you the way he wants.

“I want to hear you say it, Sam,” you whisper, placing gentle kisses on his abdomen in front of you.

“Fuck, Y/N, I wanna be inside you. I wanna fuck you, baby, please,” he whines, and it’s one of the sweetest sounds you’ve ever heard.

You grin and push his jeans down a little further so they’re wrapped around his knees, boxers bunched up inside, effectively trapping his legs as you crawl up his thighs a little to get to the right position to lift your hips and sink onto his cock. You both let out a little moan as you slide onto him, and he starts to rock his hips up, trying to take control of the rhythm.

You hold his hips down with both hands, knowing you can’t really hold him, “No, Sam.”

He listens, a look of desperation on his face.

“Good boy,” you chuckle.

His gaze darkens, “Too far.”

You laugh again a little breathlessly, and lift yourself off of him before falling back down. His head falls back against the pillows and he moans, eyes shut, mouth open, and you bite your lip in silent satisfaction. You can’t hold out on him for very long, seeing him this way is working you up just as much as you’re working him up. You ride him furiously, nails digging into his hips, eyes fixed on his face as he moans and writhes under you, tugging a little at his restraints.

“Y/N,” he pants, “Fuck, Y/N.”

“Almost there, Sammy,” you breathe, “Don’t come yet. Hold on just a little longer.”

He whimpers, fingers curling and uncurling, grasping at nothing.

You moan and clench around him, changing the angle of your hips so he hits that sweet spot every single time.

“Y/N!” he shouts, apparently pleased with the change as well, and his hands tug a little too hard, the bonds coming undone and his arms fly to your hips. His eyes glint mischievously when he realizes he’s free, and he growls, flipping you so that your back is against the mattress, your thighs clinging to his hips as he takes control of the angle and the pace- pounding into you with such force and vigour that you can’t help the screams of his name that fall from your lips.

Within seconds, you’re coming undone around him, clawing at his back and shoulders and moaning his name loudly as he too falls over the edge and comes inside you with a loud moan.

He pulls out and flops over on the bed beside you sideways and you move closer to him, using his arm as a pillow as you bury your head into his chest. He kisses your hair as you come down from your high until finally you can breathe.

“You didn’t let me finish,” you pout.

“What?” he argues, “You finished!”

“I mean my _game_ , Sam! You didn’t let me finish my game. You weren’t supposed to take control like that,” you clarify.

“You didn’t seem to mind a second ago,” he chuckles, kissing you softly.

You blush, “Well… no. I loved it. But that’s not the point!”

He just smiles at you, smoothing your hair back and caring for you as if you’d been the sub this time as usual.

“So… was that okay?” you ask, “Did you like it? Was it fun?”

He shrugs, “Yeah, sure, it was fun. I liked watching you enjoy yourself. I still prefer to be in control, though. But… I could do that again if you want to.”

You grin, “I like seeing you all tied up.”

“I know,” he smiles, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Sammy,” you sigh contentedly against his lips, snuggling down into his chest to drift off to sleep.

“Tomorrow,” Sam muses, playing with your hair, “I am going to tie you up and punish you for teasing me so damn much.”

“Looking forward to it,” you mumble and he laughs.


End file.
